From the Window
by QueenBea
Summary: B/A...Big fuff warning


The character of BtVS and Angel do not belong to me. The story idea and the song belong to Regina Mosley. No harm, no foul.

A/N: This is just for fun. I really needed to write a really fluffy fic. I needed the boost! I'm taking some time off of my series to write this short little clip (and maybe a few others). As always, it's a B/A fic. A lot fluffier than my other stuff. The and indicate the song "Let us be". Enjoy!

From the Window

****

I can hear your car coming a mile off, I know that you're so close.

Buffy hadn't moved from her spot in two hours. She was still sitting motionless in front of the window, holding Mr. Gordo in her arms. It was only about seven o'clock, but the sky was already black from the storm clouds hovering above.

She wouldn't cry, not now. She was tired of crying. Her tears never seemed to do her any good anyway. Either you cry for someone and leave, or you cry for someone who is already gone. There was no use in tears, all she wanted now was for her mind to go blank. 

For some reason, she had been spending a little too much time thinking of Angel. She wanted to call him a few times, even make up a problem so he would have to come to Sunnydale. She didn't want to miss him anymore.

Dawn stood in the doorway watching her. Every so often, the lightening would illuminate her sister's profile enough for her to see how upset Buffy was. Dawn wished she could say something. Anything that would make Buffy feel better. . "I think it's going to rain…" Dawn said. She waited for some sort of response, and getting none, she walked out of the bedroom. She just didn't know what to say. 

Buffy had heard her sister. She just didn't feel like talking about anything. It was then that Buffy saw a car coming down the road. It wasn't the first to drive past her home, but this one caught her attention. The fact that the top was down struck her first. It was going to rain. Then she realized that she was holding her breath, because the car looked like her Angel's car. 'Angel' she thought. Buffy put her head down as the tears, she didn't know she had been holding back, broke free. Her tears soon turned into sobs.

****

Your headlights make the shadows dance around in my room.

Through the window I can see you standing open armed.

You look like a god when you're standing in the light of the moon.

Buffy wiped her tears away and looked back out the window. Lightening illuminated the sky again, and Buffy's heart stopped. 'Was that…could it have been?' she thought. She wanted to turn on the lamp beside the bed, but she was too afraid to move in case light- 'Wait! There it is…' Buffy gasped and jumped when she could she Angel standing in front of her window. 

Her mouth fell open, and her breath caught. He was even more beautiful than she remembered. Her head knew that it hadn't been too long since there last meeting, but her heart felt that it was a lifetime. The next burst of light showed his face to her again. His eyes were so sad that it nearly broke her heart. Slowly, she cranked the window open. 

**Quietly I pass by my mother's room, like I'm on pins and needles.**

Silently down the staircase and outside where you wait.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind…I just- I just needed to see you again."

Buffy was speechless. He was here, like, right in front of her 'here'. She tentatively raised a hand and put it out to touch him. She stopped only a breath away, and looked deep into his eyes. Satisfied that he was real, she put her hand on his cheek. 

Her touch broke him. It was exactly what he had been missing. He grabbed her hand and held it close to him, as Buffy began to cry. Angel just pulled her into his arms, and said her name over and over again like it was his mantra.

** I'm in your arms again, I know it's been two lifetimes.**

We've been apart too long. I've missed your kisses. I've missed your face.

"Come with me, Buffy. Just take a walk… or a drive with me." 
Buffy hesitated. "I can't. I can't leave my mom and Dawn…Angel…"

"Please, Buffy… I need you."

That was Buffy's undoing. She knew exactly how he felt. She grabbed her jacket and crawled out onto the roof.

****

And they say that we can't be together. 

They say that I'm too young and that you're too old for me.

And I wish they could feel all the love we have between us.

#### Maybe then, they would let us be.

Angel grasped her hand in his and led her to his car. He opened the door for her, but before she could get in, he turned her to face him. "Buffy. I think I've been going crazy without you. I've spent too much time out of the light… your light." He kissed her then, with all the longing that had been building up in him. Buffy returned the kiss, with as much fervor as he gave.

He broke the kiss, but he still held her tightly. He breathed in her scent. Some things never change he thought with a smile. "Come on, get in." He pulled the door open for her, and lingered on her hand until he had to shut the door.

**The top's down, the air is combing through my hair. It's just like the old times.**

We're back into the rhythm, the one that made us dance.

At the moment I don't know how long we've been alone.

#### But we are here together now. It's time for another chance.

"Angel? How did you know to come? How did you know that I needed you?"

"I felt you, Buffy. I always feel you. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to see you. As soon as the clouds rolled in, I knew I had to get here as fast as possible."

Buffy looked at her love, and grasped his hand. She didn't know what to say. How to tell him how important this was for her. She wanted to tell him how much she missed him and how in love with him she was. She wanted to tell him that she realized she could live without him, but she also knew that she didn't want to. She wanted to tell him in a million different ways how much she loved him. "I'm glad." Ugh, not really what she was going for, but the increased pressure on her hand told her that he still understood.

**The road is winding away from home. We've got to say goodbye to them.**

The note I left should explain just what we've done and why. 

Our way is lit by stars, the same ones we met under.

#### For you, I'd love to live a lifetime, and a thousand deaths I'd die.

Angel pulled over to the side of the road. "Listen" he began "We're going to be good together. Someday, I'm going to be able to be with you. The way we're supposed to be together. Don't forget that, please. I need to know that when my soul is permanent, or God willing I'm human, that I'll have you to look forward to. Can you promise me that?"

Buffy knew what he was asking, and was more than willing to oblige him. "Angel, I said I'd always be your girl. That hasn't changed. Whenever you can come back to me, I'll be here. Just don't make me wait too long, or I'll take you curse and all."

Angel smiled at her. This is what had been missing. He took the hand that was clasped to his, and raised it to his lips. Gently, he brushed a kiss across her knuckles. "I love you. Always have, always will." She raised her lips to his, and tried to tell him with his kiss how much he meant to her. Nothing could tell him enough. "I love you so much, Angel."

#### And they say that we wouldn't last a week.

****

And they say, that we can't possibly know what love is.

I wish that they could have understood or seen what we have.

Forever and always. One life to the next. Us eternally, sealed with a kiss.

Rain began to fall gently on the lovers. Buffy pulled away and said "We should put the top up". Angel just smiled at her and said "Probably. But that would require me to stop kissing you." Then he captured her lips again. "What if I get cold?" She said, breaking away only to bear her neck to him. "Guess I'll have to keep you warm." He said and proved it.

"No complaints there". The rain began to fall harder around them. The lovers never even noticed… 

#### You lift your face up to the sky as thunder breaks. 

****

The rain starts pouring down on us from above.

You hold my hand as tight as you dare to.

I look at you. You're my soul and my love.

****


End file.
